According to a conventionally known technique, a liquid container body is placed in a pull-out cartridge case and is mounted to a liquid consuming apparatus, so as to supply ink contained in the liquid container body to the liquid consuming apparatus (for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid container including a liquid containing bag configured to container a liquid inside thereof and a case for placing the liquid containing bag therein (cartridge case), as a technique for supplying a liquid to a printer as a liquid consuming apparatus (for example, Patent Literature 1). In the technique of Patent Literature 1, the cartridge case is configured to be pulled out from the printer. After the liquid containing bag is mounted in the cartridge case, the liquid container is inserted into the printer, so as to be connected with the printer. This causes the ink contained in the liquid containing bag to be flowed to the printer through a liquid supply port provided in the liquid containing bag.
An ink container configured to supply ink from outside of a printer has also been known as a technique of supplying ink to the printer as a liquid consuming apparatus (for example, Patent Literature 2).